Breaking a Seal
by sandmonkeys
Summary: Naruto's life is a living hell. He loses everything until one day he breaks the seal. Once the seal brakes will he hold his grudge against the village and destroy it or will he protect it. NaruHina possible harem.
1. A Broken Shell

**Breaking the Seal**

**Chapter 1**

**A Broken Shell**

The first six years of my life can fill numerous novels, could captivate the simplest and complex minds for days on end. But as eventful as my life was it could be summed up in a few words. The easiest way to portray my life would be using two words that clarify and show my true life so painfully well it was as if someone created these words with me in mind. Those two words were Pain and Suffering.

Everyday I had to struggle to stay alive. I wondered why I bothered trying to stay alive I still do just not as much. I had no one to comfort me I had nothing to call my own I was allowed to stay in an apartment somebody else paid for. I was allowed to be beaten, to be cursed, to be hated by people I have never even met before. But most of all, the cold void in myself was allowed to grow and grow.

Many people have tried to get close to me. At first I would freely give my trust and enjoyed the attention and caring I thought I received. It was all fake, every smile every comforting thing said everything. I was backstabbed countless times; I lost the ability to try to fill the void. I lost the ability to hope, to dream. I lost all expectations I had of everything. I only expected the worst. If I found some money on the ground someone would claim it theirs and accuse me of stealing. If someone saw me they would attack me. Everyone was secretly plotting to kill me. Nothing was as it seemed. I became paranoid, I became a ninja.

Over time my paranoia was reinforced. Beatings and belittlements continued, but the weaons lost their sting, the words their bite and I became numb to the world. I started basking in darkness. It was the warm blanket I never had. It never failed to make me feel safer. It protected me from the villagers. It was the loving embrace I always wanted. It protected me unconditionally and never hurt me. I felt right in it, it was the one thing I had.

With the darkness came voices. I would talk to the voices and they would comfort me. Even though there are only two. One of them sounds distinctly like a father while the other holds the warmth of a true mother. I talk to them when I can. Talking to them keep me sane, even thought people said I was insane fore doing it. So technically I was kept sane by being insane.

One day the Hokage took me to a doctor to have me looked at. He didn't trust others around me, he protected me like the voices. But I know he is like the rest. He will betray me any second, maybe plunge a knife through my back, curse my existence, and try to burn me alive. I keep my guard up while answering the questions I'm asked lying occasionally to make myself look better then I was. In the end the doctor said I was suffering from paranoia and insanity. I calmly corrected him saying "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it." I meant what I said.

The Hokage seemed pleased at my remark while the doctor seemed a little miffed. I choose that time to make my get away before I was attacked by anybody. Every since I started hearing the voices I have been trying to find them. When ever I am able to sleep I awaken in a dark labyrinth of pipes leading in all directions. The voice calls for me to find it but I can not tell which way the voice is coming from. I apologies for my inability and continue searching. All the time thought the voices treat me kindly telling me they are proud of my attempts and give sweet encouragements.

I wake only to try to go back to sleep. The voices sounded so close. I want to find them; no I need to find them. I look around and make my way to the fridge. I find some food in my fridge. I hope it hasn't been poisoned and quickly eat it. I go to the bathroom and look for the sleeping pills the doctor gave me. I never chanced taking them before because of the fear of poison, but I need to find the voices. Without them I have nothing but the darkness but the darkness was not enough and little did I know I would gain something I never thought possible, the light.

(Exiting first person for now)

Naruto swallows three of the pills after skeptically reading a note from the Hokage saying he has personally checked all the food and medicine the boy had been given. The boy jumped under the covers to eagerly wait for chemically induced sleep to claim him. Slowly the boy world turned to black and the all too comfortable darkness embraced him once again.

(Inside the labyrinth)

Naruto made his way towards the voices. He could tell where they were coming from now. They sounded so close to him. He rounded a corner and saw a white light at the end of the passage way. He sped up and hurried towards the room. The light got brighter and brighter while the voices kept egging him on. For better or worse he was going into the light to confront the voices.


	2. The Truth

**Breaking the Seal**

**Chapter 2**

**The Truth**

**A/N** I just ended up writing it in first person because it made it easier to understand and it just came out that way. I know this seems a little rushed but remember he has been searching for the voices for a year and because there are two voices have been talking to each other for his entire life. Thanks for the reviews; this is my longest chapter to date. As for the harem I wanted to keep it small and have already picked Hinata as one person in it. If any of you just have to have a character in it tell me.

Naruto emerged into the light which temporarily blinded him. When his vision cleared the first thing he saw was a giant paper square, which had the kanji for seal, holding a monstrously large cage closed. Then he heard the soft feminine voice come echoing out of the cage. "Naruto you found us. We have much to discuss just listen temporarily. I am one of the two voices you have been hearing. I am the boss summon for fox's. I have also been called the nine tailed fox, but my name is Kyuubi. I was sealed in you because it was your father's duty to protect the village from me. At the time I was angry for some experiments a sick human called Orochimaru was doing on my family.

He was residing in the village at the time so I left my own to seek vengeance. Now to do the summoning he had to summon the death god. Now he couldn't do it because he had already signed the summoning contract for toads. Your mother was dying from complications from birthing you so she gave her life summoning him for your father. He then had to in a sense sacrifice his own life to seal me inside you."

Naruto just had a look of understanding on his face and looked to be in thought for some time. He sat up and walked close to the cage and eyed Kyuubi up and down. She had bright red hair and cute fox ear atop her head. Her eyes blazed a fiery red while her thin lips were a soft pink. Her skin was porcelain white and was flawless. She had an amazing body, well proportioned in areas that mattered and was wearing a red kimono with cherry blossoms adorning it. The kimono showed off her body perfectly.

They gazed at each other silently until Naruto walked through the bars and hugged her around the midsection. She quickly grabbed him in an embrace and brought his head up to her hers and kissed him on top of his head and on his cheek. "Now Naruto I was only one of the voices here, the other one was well is uh…"

"It was me" said the seal in a sad voice. "Ok before you freak out about a talking seal I am your father." Before he could continue Kyuubi interrupted "You're not really helping you know?" The seal sighed before continuing. "Well I became the seal and we will all die at the same time. But when I got here Kyuubi started mourning about her family's abuse and I comforted her and we got to talking. Well eventually we got past our differences and she became very protective of you and we had a lot in common and we agreed to get married and she wants to adopt you as her own."

"Now before you respond we need to tell you our idea on leaving your body and returning to the outside world. Kyuubi's power is tied to your own but not her consciousness. If you were to remove the seals on the gate I would be forced out of your body as she would. She would temporarily return to her summon dimension to regain her power but you will forcefully absorb the chakra she left in you. This would cause your chakra coils to evolve and stretch. You would need to go to her summon world to learn about being the summon boss. It's like leading your race in the spirit world. But in the end I'm going to marry into the summons and you will have parents again."

Again the room fell silent as Naruto began brooding. He was thinking, he was upset that his father would seal the Kyuubi into him but he sensed the logic in it and was still happy at the thought of having parents and leaving the hell hole of a village. He smiled and walked over to the seal. He said "Happy birthday to me" It was after all his seventh birthday and he proceeded to rip off the seal as if it was wrapping paper for his first ever present.

The seal wrapped itself around an invisible form of a man before it started burning while the bars melted and filled the hollow inside of the paper recreating the fourth. Kyuubi walked over and hugged both of them in a family hug sort of way before leaving through a portal. The fourth gave his son a final look. "See you on the outside son." He said before the intensity of the white light increased tenfold.

Red chakra wrapped around Naruto and gently flowed into him. Naruto quickly relaxed in the chakra's hold. 'So warm' he thought 'This is just like the hugs' was his last thought as sleep officially claimed him. He enjoyed blissful dreamless sleep for the rest or the night and part of the morning.

Naruto woke up to the sounds of someone moving around in his house. He got dressed and cautiously made his way into his living room slash kitchen. When he stuck his head around the corner he was greeted by the sight of his father in a blue shirt and black Anbu pants. Arashi turned around and smiled seeing his son. "Come on you haven't lived until you have had my French toast" he said smiling while holding out a plate of French toast smothered in butter and syrup with piles of sausage and bacon on the sides of the plate.

Naruto took the food and looked at it confused. Arashi saw his confusion and grabbed a similar plate and some forks and lead Naruto to a table. They ate in relative silence until Arashi spoke "We have a lot to do today, I want to get you some real clothes and I want to stop and see some friends and I need to see Sarutobi." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement before looking back at the food a little sadder. "But, when we are done, why don't we go to the park or lake and play together, some of my friend's children might want to go also."

Naruto visible perked up at this and gave a smile nodding vigorously. After they finished they locked the door and made there way to the shopping district a few blocks away. All the people were glaring, but not at Naruto. Within a minute rumors of the fourths return swept through the village.

When the duo made their way into a clothing store the manager came out and greeted the fourth and turned on Naruto. "Listen you little demon I'm using my right to refuse service so just get away from here and the fourth." The man never got to go any farther before he was raised by the scruff of his shirt to meet the Fourth on an eye to eye level. "Listen here sir; I will not have anyone treating my son that way after he finished his job of holding the Kyuubi for seven years. If you refuse service to him you are refusing it to me." He finished his speech by cracking his knuckles.

Naruto had recovered from his insanity spell and it had made his mind stronger. He now realized that his anger he felt toward his father earlier in his mindscape was misdirected and now he knew who the cause of his misery was. The villagers, they caused him pain, he hated them with a passion. They took everything from him, leaving only the darkness and in the darkness he found his parents and the light.

He pulled on his fathers other arm. "Dad lets go to another store, I wanted some ninja clothes like yours anyway." Arashi smiled, he couldn't say no to his only son. He dropped the manager ungracefully on his ass and walked away leading his son by the hand towards the other side of the street. He turned down a street and continued walking until he reached a shop that had a Kunai as the shop sign.

Upon entering Arashi took a deep breath and yelled "Kenji get your drunk ass out here!" A second or two later a rather pale and slightly buzzed looking man came walking up. "What? You look like you have seen a ghost." Arashi says in a joking manner. Kenji looks down at his half empty bottle and mutters something about not being that drunk and takes a swig. He then rubs his eyes and stares at Arashi and walks up and pokes him in the arm.

Kenji's eyes go wide before he starts laughing hard… really hard, I kid you not he was on the floor pounding his fists on the concrete laughing his ass off. Calming himself he says "Leave it to Arashi to come back from the dead. Have you told Hiashi yet? He has been a royal prick since his wife died. "She died… damn I'm going to need to set him straight soon." Arashi sighed.

"That's not all, but what do you need? Everything is half for team mates so don't worry about the cost. Well I need to get my son here some clothes and some basic academy student gear. "Shit Arashi I though he died in the attack. We need to straighten some stuff out. Ten-ten! " He yelled.

"Yeah dad what do you want?" A girl slightly taller then Naruto asked. She was wearing her pink Chinese dress and had her hair up in buns. "Ten-ten I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" Arashi said excitedly while picking her up and hugging her. She struggled to get free and asked "Who are you?"

"Honey this is daddy's team mate Arashi, better known as the fourth. We need to catch up on some things so why don't you take Naruto over there to get some clothes and a set of the advanced training gear while his dad and I talk?" Kenji asked and told his daughter at the same time.

She looked wide eyed at both Naruto and the fourth, her gaze alternated between the two until she blushed and grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him away towards the clothing section of the store. "Hi I'm Ten-ten, what's your name again?" she asked. He looked down at his feet and shyly said Naruto and waited for her to say something.

"Well Naruto why don't you try this shirt on and we can find an adequate size for you based on trial and error." Naruto was shock at how he was being treated, hardly anyone was nice to him and this girl just met him and is acting friendly. Normal life is going to take some getting used to he concluded while pulling off his shirt.

Ten-ten blushed and tried to tell him that there were changing rooms behind him but stopped when she saw a tattoo and a six pack. She giggled and blushed as she absentmindedly reached out to touch his stomach. Naruto had a shirt partially blinding his so he couldn't see her reaching out. She started feeling his stomach making him tense up. He finished getting his shirt off and asked "What are you doing?"

Ten-ten had the decency to look sheepish and squealed "I'm sorry I can't resist a well formed six pack. But what's with the weird tattoo?" Naruto turned to look in a mirror and saw a small red fox with nine tails in a sitting position right in the middle of his stomach used to be. 'Wait a second' he thought 'since when am I ripped' he finished his thought by flexing a little and inspecting himself in the mirror.

When he turned around Ten-ten was drooling and had hearts in her eyes. She latched onto his arm and his shirt and pulled him towards a set of stairs. She pulled him up the stairs down a hall and into a room, her room. She shoved him onto her head before locking the door and jumping on the bed next to him.

He sat up and was about to ask what was going on when she hugged him from behind. "Naruto-kun" she purred "I really like you." She said as seductively as an eight year old can. Naruto's mouth was just open as he turned around and returned the hug. She looked up into his eyes and got lost in the sea of blue she kissed him on his cheek the made her way down to his jaw line. She then quickly licked his jaw line all the way to his mouth where she stopped and kissed him passionately.

She then started feeling up his muscles as he just sat there and let her while smelling her hair and holding her close. He felt happy and warm. It was a new kind of warm, something he wasn't used to. "Ten-chan" he said "I need to finish shopping soon and even if I have to go soon would you like to be my friend?" he asked hopefully. He had never had a friend his own age before and wanted her to be one of hi friends.

She smiled and nodded in the affirmative before snuggling her head into his chest while tracing circles with her finger on his abs. "Just five more minutes she said dreamily as she grabbed his ands and guided them down to her lower back. "Rub my back?" she asked hopefully. He complied and started rubbing her back with his hands. "She started grinding her head into his chest and moaned out "Lower" in a demanding tone.

He got farther and farther down her back until he was massaging her ass. She moaned out loudly and kissed him passionately. He stopped massaging and started squeezing her ass as the kiss deepened causing her to moan even more into the kiss. When they broke apart both were panting lightly. "Ok let's get your clothes now we don't want to get in trouble." Before they left the room however Ten-ten pulled Naruto to the side of the room. "Naruto-kun my father is really strict and has a no dating policy so we can only be friends right now ok?"

"Friends with benefits?" he asked hopefully. "Definitely" she replied. They made their way back to the clothing racks. Ten-ten grabbed a few t-shirts and five pairs of black Anbu pants and pushed him in the direction of the changing room. While he was changing she gathered up a pouch of kunai and a pouch of shuriken. She also grabbed some of the new quick release chakra weights figuring he needed to maintain his figure or else she would be extremely saddened.

When he came out he was in one of the pairs of Anbu pants. He found the cords at the ankles and tightened them to allow for more mobility. He was wearing a snug blue shirt that hid all his muscles except for his exposed arms. She approved and made it know when she kissed him and pulled him into another hug. They broke away and blushed at one another before walking back to the front of the store.

When they arrived Kenji and Arashi saw the blushes and asked jokingly at the same time "Have fun you two?" this caused both of the kids to blush and look away sheepishly. "So Naruto what exactly are your intentions for my little girl?" Kenji asked slyly "Dad!" screeched Ten-ten obviously embraced. Thinking payback was in order she said "Wait till mom finds out you were drinking on the job again." Kenji visibly paled and started pleading with his daughter for forgiveness.

Arashi just sweat dropped and grabbed Naruto and lead him out the door, both their goodbyes lost on the arguing pair. Arashi tossed a stack of bills on the counter and left the store with bags in one hand and Naruto in the other. He lead him down the street and made a quick stop in a scroll store and purchased some sealing scrolls, blank scrolls and some brushes and ink. Arashi showed Naruto how to seal and unseal stuff in scrolls and he picked it up pretty fast.

After storing the scrolls in various pockets the duo made their way to a large restaurant. When they entered they were greeted by a waiter and taken to a table for two. After ordering some sandwiches the two began talking about ninja training. "Yeah, you're going to need private training because you're not going to be able to attend the academy like normal students" said Arashi. He cut his explanation shop when he saw some familiar faces. "Hey Chouza, Shikaku, Inoichi over here" he yelled getting their attention.

The three men made there way over with their children talking quietly behind them. "A-Arashi is that you?" They asked at the same time slightly pale. Arashi snorted "Of course it's me, who else looks this good? Oh and this is my son Naruto." The three men smiled and introduced their three kids Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru. The group moved to a large table to accommodate everybody. While the adults caught up with one another the kids started interrogating Naruto, well Ino did at least Chouji was to busy eating the appetizers and Shikamaru just said hello and introduced himself and Chouji before falling asleep.

"So Naruto who is that" Ino asked while pointing at the fourth. "That's my dad, but he is better known as the fourth" He answered. All three heads turned to him, Ino looked at him with little hearts in her eyes, Shikamaru found it to be not so troublesome to wake up and start questioning him and Chouji for the first time in his life was full and started asking questions too. All three were a little disappointed at the vague answers given to them. Soon trays of sandwiches arrived and everyone dug in. Naruto spilled some sauce on his shirt staining it. He sighed and stood up unknowingly getting everyone's attention.

He pulled his shirt off causing into to blush and get hearts in her eyes before he sealed the shirt away in a scroll. He unsealed one of his extra blue shirts and put it on much to Ino's disappointment. The guys were kind awed and a little jealous because of his earl development and Inoichi was a little upset that his daughter was already interested in boys, but found solace that she had great taste.

After lunch they said their goodbyes and Ino gave Naruto a peck on the cheek and scurried behind her father earning a laugh from the men of the group and a troublesome from Shikamaru. The group split up and Naruto asked his father "Where are we going now?" "To see another old friend" he replied solemnly before heading towards the clan section of the village.

They arrived at a large clan house and they walked through the main gate ignoring the guards. They made their way through the compound looking for some one until the came across a dojo. Inside was a man sparring with a young girl violently. The girl was sporting a wide array of bruises and was bleeding a little bit from the mouth. Both became enrage at the sight. Both charged into the room Naruto grabbed the girl and jumped away while Arashi grabbed the man's hand and threw him against the wall.

"You like picking on your daughter now Hiashi? Hitome would have been disgusted with you." Arashi scolded. "Son, take Hinata to her room and take care of you I need to talk to my old friend here." Naruto nodded and had the girl give him directions to her room though it took a while because she was stuttering and was a little disoriented.

Back at the fight "You look familiar, who are you?" Hiashi asked angrily though he thought 'Why does he look like him?' Arashi looked him in the eye and said "What don't even remember your team mate and best man anymore?" Hiashi's mouth dropped but the he stated angrily "He died seven years ago imposter" Arashi sighed and created a rasengan "Believe me now Hiashi-teme?" Hiashi gasped and the smirked "come on Arashi let go drink some tea I think we need to talk.

Arashi sighed and nodded and followed him into a room. "It has been a while and I'm sorry for your loss." Hiashi nodded in reply, "Truly it was a terrible tragedy." He said looking saddened by the memories.

"Yes but that's not the only reason I'm here I have seen first hand as well as heard how you have treated your daughter. You have broken her self confidence and severely crippled her." Hiashi sighed and even looked even more depressed "How can I fix it Arashi, the council wants to put her in the branch family because she resembles her mother too much. She used to push for the houses to be merged and the council was only stopped from enslaving her by breaking her will. They want her to be weak Arashi, they want tradition to stand. I can't do anything about it."

"I had a feeling it had come to that. I have a pretty interesting Idea that can work in both our favors then. Naruto is the last person able to pass on his bloodline and is allowed to marry multiple women because of the clan preservation act. If she was to be married to a Hokage's son they couldn't touch her. Normally the council would try to push me to have kids. But I am immune because of Hokage status."

Hiashi was shocked at his old teammates plan. It forced the councils hand and nobody could do anything to stop them. He loved it, it was cold it was devious and it would allow them to flaunt their power. In short Hiashi loved the plan. "But what if my daughter does not wish to marry him I can't force her."

Arashi smirked "Well I don't mean to brag but my son already got pretty far with Kenji's daughter and got a kiss from Inoichi's daughter so he can win her over pretty fast if needed." Both men adopted a grin "Want to spy on them?" Hiashi asked pulling out the Hokage's crystal ball.

"Where did you get that Hiashi, that old pervert would never lend me his ultimate spying too, how did you get it?" Hiashi smirked evilly "He was falling behind with the paper work so I had to confiscate it"

Hiashi channeled some chakra into the ball and said Hinata to it. A white mist appeared in the orb but cleared to show a bird's eye view of Hinata's room. Both men peered eagerly into the ball trying to see what was happening.

(Ten minutes prior)

Naruto was carrying Hinata bridal style to her room while following directions the blushing girl barely managed to squeak out. They arrived at her room after a minute or so of walking. He laid her down on her bed face down. He saw her shaking slightly do he pulled off his shirt and draped it over her like a blanket. This caused two things to happen, first it caused Hinata blush madly and second it got her to stop shivering. She was literally scared stiff.

He unsealed another shirt and put it on relieving Hinata of her blush. He walked over and sat down next to her. "You have any medicine or bandages anywhere?" he asked politely. She nodded and pointed to a dresser. After rummaging through a cabinet he came back with a small pile of gauze and healing creams. Hinata recognized a lot of them and pointed out what they all do.

Naruto had her lay on her stomach so he could properly apply the ointment to her wounds. She complied nervously until she stiffened when she felt him working on her back. She soon felt the pain lessen and relaxed as he fixed her up. While working he asked "You want to talk about it?" She took a deep calming breath and decided she could open up to him.

(This is when their fathers spy on them)

"My father is ashamed of me because I am weak and a disappointment to the clan." She started tearing up at this point "I really am weak and useless aren't I? I mean I can't do anything right everything I do is wrong. The entire clan hates me. I don't understand why I even bother anymore I want to just hide in a corner and die." At this point she started crying. "He refuses to look at me anymore. He never comforts me. I don't think he has ever even hugged me before." She was stopped at this point by the feeling of arms wrapping around her.

She turned around and looked him in the eye and saw many things, sadness, anger but most of all understanding. It was too much for her to take so she just hugged him back and was pulled into his lap. He managed to speak after a minute of hugging and crying. "I think you are strong, even though you suffer so much you never gave up, you kept trying. I Know how it's like being hated, being alone. I would never wish it on anybody. But your not alone, I'm here and I am proud of you and would like to be your friend."

She snuggled into his chest hugging him tighter and tighter. "I would love to be your friend Naruto, I think you are strong too, you have enough strength for yourself and me. Thank you." And with that the softened the hugs and fell asleep in each others arms.

(Back with the dads)

Damn that went better than expected both said at the same time. "Well it looks like are kids are getting married huh Hiashi." Arashi laughed out. "Yes I think they are perfect for each other."

"Now if only he married Kenji's daughter Ten-ten our whole team will be in-laws." Arashi said happily. "Yes that would be nice…WHAT!!!!" screamed Hiashi "I told you he needed multiple wives didn't I?" he said grinning even wider "Well yes b-but seriously is he going to marry 'gulp' his daughter?" he asked slightly scared at the possibilities of being related to Kenji. "Well I guess we can go see if Gai has had a daughter since I have been gone." The last comment caused Hiashi to faint and Arashi to burst out laughing. 'I'm going to have fun with him alright"

**A/N** _**Remember if reviews were crack I would be a crack addict.**_


	3. To Spirit World

**Breaking the Seal**

**Chapter 3**

**To Spirit World**

**A/N** Ok I lost internet in the middle of reading Hell Sharingan (forgive me for spelling if it is wrong) and I got bored so I decided to update this fiction I will have a poll at end of the chapter. Oh and if you like this fiction you might also like hell Sharingan. Also you may like Venom of Konoha. Anyways I am having some trouble being decisive with the ploy for my stories and might be interested in a cohort/proofreader. Well here it is.

**(WARNING**** Serious Sannin bashing and third bashing later in WARNING**

Naruto awoke to the sound of a door opening. He lazily raised an eyelid, slightly peeved at whoever had the balls to wake him up. He noticed he was in a death bind but managed to turn his head towards the asshole who dared intrude on 'his peaceful slumber.' 'Wait, since when did I know the word, slumber?' he thought before he concentrated on the figure trying to discern who it as.

After a moment the person walked over to him and said in a quick whisper "You two's have been asked to attend a dinner ceremony at ten tonight by Hiashi-sama." The servant quickly made his way out of the room. Naruto groaned and looked down at the bundle in his arms. He smiled and kissed her on top of her head. She stirred slightly and buried her face deeper into his chest.

"Hinata" he whispered in her ear. She showed more signs of waking up and started squirming slightly stretching her muscles. "Hinata" Naruto said louder this time. She raised her head off his chest. Her eyes rose slowly to meet his eyes. Blue met lavender and both blushed. She gathered her courage and kissed him quickly before returning to his chest and hugging him tightly.

"Please, if this is a dream I never want to wake." She said meaning every word. Naruto cupped her cheek in one hand and raised her head until she was looking at him with teary eyes. "It's no dream sunshine. I'm here and I'm real. But your _dad _requests our presence for a ceremony and I would like to make myself presentable to make a good impression." He said the word dad with obvious venom in his voice.

She gasped and smiled while rolling over onto the bed next to him. They both got up and Hinata led him to her bathroom and left to give him privacy. She made her way and picked out a kimono to wear and had turned on the lights in her room. After she was done laying her clothes out, she debated internally whether to use the Byakugan to peek on Naruto or not.

She was about to activate her bloodline when the shower turned off and a second later he came out in a towel carrying his dirtied cloths. "Hey Hinata what time is it, the ceremony was supposed to start at ten." She pointed to a digital clock on her dresser that read 9:30 not trusting her voice on account of the half naked boy in front of her.

She quickly made her way to the bathroom silently closing the door behind her. She was blushing and panting slightly trying to forget what she just saw. 'Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, I can't believe how handsome he is. **Go make out with him. Make him yours. Marry him damn it. **But what if he rejects me and hates me like everyone else. I couldn't survive if he rejected me. **He comforted you and let you sleep in his arms. Not to mention he kiss****ed you. He is worth the risk now**** attack! Go kiss him and make him yours.** W-well I could ask him out, but I am not going to do anything else you here me Ero-Hinata.' She ended her large debate with her perverted inner self.

She entered the shower and sighed. If only her inner self didn't suggest such stuff to her she would be able to not become embarrassed so easily. She finished up her shower and left the bathroom in a robe. After looking around the room she noticed that Naruto was missing. She looked at the clock and saw it read 9:55.

'Shit!' she screamed internally, 'I'm going to be late.' She began getting dressed at a frenzied pace before Naruto came in "Hey Hinata-Chan are you ready yet?" he asked excitedly. After finding where she was he came to an abrupt halt. She was standing with her back to him with barely any clothing. Naruto blushed and exited the room before collapsing against the wall outside the room. Hinata just squeaked and finished getting dressed.

She exited the door in a lavender kimono with sakura petal designs on it every where. It reminded him of Kyuubi's kimono slightly. He snapped out of his day dreaming and offered her his arm. She smiled at his gesture and quickly hugged herself to his arm hoping that he would be able to protect her from her clans scorn at the ceremony.

(Right after the couple fell asleep)

'Well Hiashi is out…' thought the fourth, 'What to do so many things do and people to castrate… wait I know!' he smirked to himself and bit his thumb and blurred through some hand seals and ended it by slamming him palm into the ground. "Hi I'm Gamakichi give me a treat and I'll do something for yah." The toad said enthusiastically. Arashi's smirk turned to a full blown grin as he made his way over the still passed out Hiashi toward said Hyuuga's desk.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a bag of fresh cinnamon rolls. He tossed the bag to the toad saying "Here you go buddy tell your dad that Arashi is back and needs to speak to Ero-sensei and Oba-chan as soon as possible. He should be able to get a message to the slugs because they are allied right now. And share those with your brothers; god knows Jaraiya doesn't give you treats very often so they must be having sugar withdrawals by now." He waved to the toad and received an appreciative smile before it poofed away.

Hiashi leaned up groaning something about a girl in a green spandex wedding dress. That comment made both men shiver before Hiashi moved to his desk groaning. "I need some tea to calm me down… don't fuck with me like that anymore Arashi that last comment wasn't even funny and" He stopped mid sentence when he couldn't find something. He violently rummaged through his drawer looking for something before he cried out "My precious's are missing, where are they?" Arashi sweat dropped and looked sheepish before interrupting the frenzied search.

"Ok well why don't you have you servant get you some more cinnamon rolls while we discuss the marriage and how to help Hinata." Hearing that he now had the opportunity to help his daughter he smiled happily before the words repeated themselves in his head. '…more cinnamon rolls…' echoed through his head for a minute. "What did you do to my precious's!?!?!" screamed Hiashi finally making the connection.

Arashi paled before he avoided the question "Well cinnamon rolls are always better fresh so why don't you ask a servant to make some fresh for us while we discuss the marriage?" Arashi prayed that the thought of his daughter's happiness and fresh cinnamon rolls would save his ass. "Well she needs to get away from the clan, preferably she should live with you and Naruto to rebuild her confidence, you know all my techniques so you can help her mater them, and I think marriage at 16 would be best. All we need to do is fill out these contracts"

He says while pulling out a stack of papers before going through them checking and slashing boxes and circles selecting different stipulations that had been added previously while avoiding some of them from being accepted. "And now that I have filled it out to the best interests of both of us all you need to do is read over it and sign."

Arashi accepted the paper and read through it thoroughly before signing it and passing it to Hiashi, who signed it and channeled chakra into it. The contract glowed blue and became smaller, and duplicated into two copies. If one would look through it all the stipulations left unchecked where removed from the contract. Hiashi handed Arashi one copy and pocketed the other.

"Well let's summon the Hokage over for a celebration ceremony, and so I can chew his ass off for a while." Hiashi smiled, he liked the Hokage and having him over raised his clans social status slightly each time. "Very well he might be hesitant because you are attending though. Any suggestions?" he asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

Arashi's smile came back full force as he looked at the crystal ball on the table. "Well Hiashi how much do you know about ransom?" he asked evilly which earned a smirk and small laugh from Hiashi. "I know enough Arashi, but who else do you want attending?" "Well Kenji has to come, I know his daughter has a crush on Naruto so we should talk to him about a second marriage to Ten-ten or else we might upset her, and if she is anything like her mother she might try killing Hinata."

Both men chuckled before Arashi continued "We already talked about it and as much as he hates losing his little girl he would rather her marry Naruto over anybody else. He still doesn't trust many people and is over protective. I also invited the sannin and I think that should be enough people for it. We can tell everyone else tomorrow."

"You know if either girl is like their mother they will refuse to share Naruto with anyone else right?" Hiashi asked grimly. Arashi sighed "Well I hope they will overcome it. If anyone deserves to be happy it's Naruto, I tell you Hiashi he went through things that would make Ibiki shake in fear."

Hiashi paled at this revelation and felt sympathy for the kid. His wife wanted to adopt him when she saw the abuse he went through but the council refused her request. If he would have known it was his team mate's son he would have ignored the council and adopted him anyway. 'Damn the third, if he would have told me about his lineage he would have had such a better life.' Hiashi looked at his friend and took out the crystal ball again.

"Want to spy on them some more?" Hiashi asked "Yeah but lets check on the sannin and then decide on specifics for the ceremony." Both men saw a sleeping couple wrapped in each others arms, and saw the sannin each on their boss summons going full speed across fire country. "Well let's go send some invitations and take care of the food issue. I will talk to Kenji and Ten-ten about it personally." Arashi said looking slightly afraid "I just her mom isn't home or she will kill me.

(At Ten That Evening)

Everything went better then expected with arranging the party. Hiashi was able to get the Akamichi to cater the event on short notice and he had sent invitations to all of the people needed. Arashi's talk with Kenji went better then expected, it basically consisted of Arashi asking Ten-ten if she wanted to marry Naruto and if she was willing to share him. Kenji started to protest but Ten-ten went for the idea and told her father she wouldn't tell mom about him drinking if he let her go through with it.

So Kenji signed the marriage contract and promised to show up by ten somewhat sober. The third received his invitation and was scared for his crystal ball so he decided to attend the 'dinner' as it was called in the invitation. The sannin made it to the village at 9:30 and received letters asking them to meet at Hiashi's at ten.

It was ten now and Kyuubi had reappeared in her human form next to Arashi. "Hey Arashi-kun what have you been up to?" She asked innocently. He quickly filled her in and was enraged he would marry their son off without her consent. He then calmed her down by telling her that Naruto had made great friends with them and asked her to meet them first before judging them.

So now the Hyuuga council, Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi, Kyuubi, and the Forth were waiting in the dinning hall waiting for the other guests. Hinata came into the room with Naruto's arm in her death lock obviously scared she would lose 'her' Naruto-kun. Several people raised an eyebrow at this and before anything could be said Ten-ten and her father arrived.

Ten-ten immediately saw the girl attached to her Naruto-kun's arm and quickly claimed his other one in a similar death hold. The old team chuckled at their kid's antics while everyone else raised an eyebrow. Everyone was seated and waiting for the rest of the guests. The two girls were in a death glaring contest trying to make the other back away from the object of their affections. Naruto was trying to play referee between the two asking them to stop glaring. This just further fuels everyone's amusement.

It did at least, until the doors opened revealing the Third and his apprentices. The temperature in the room dropped as Kyuubi and Arashi were glaring holes into the three new arrivals unintentionally releasing waves of intense killing intent. The room got very quiet very fast as the trio cautiously took their seats.

Naruto grew uneasy and managed to lead the two girls over to his parents. Dad can you stop glaring, your scaring everybody… you too mom. Kyuubi turned around and saw the girls on either of his arms. Smiling she asked "So you are the two girls that have captivated my little boy's heart huh?"

Both girls blushed and started getting nervous until Ten-ten responded at a quickening pace "Hello Mrs. Naruto's mom I'm Ten-ten and I really like Naruto-kun a lot and want to marry him." Hinata, wanting to give a good first impression followed Ten-ten's lead "Um M-Mrs. Um…" She stuttered out nervously luckily Kyuubi came to her rescue saying "Kazama" Hinata nodded once in gratitude and started over after hugging Naruto's arm closer and glaring daggers at Ten-ten.

She thought to herself 'I won't lose my Naruto-kun to her! **Damn straight kiss him right now and haul him to your room.** No I have to make a good impression with his mother first… then I'll kiss him.' She snapped out of her inner thoughts with herself and took a deep breath. "Hello Mrs. Kazama my name is Hinata and I love your son Naruto-kun." She finished her introduction by kissing Naruto on the cheek causing him to blush and her to realize what she had just done.

Everyone who knew of Hinata's shy tendencies gasped inwardly while Ten-ten's glare doubled in ferocity. Kyuubi smiled at the girls and her son approving their relationships. Arashi sighed. "May I have everyone's attention please?" everyone turned to him expectantly or in the Hokage and sannin's cases fearfully. "We all know today is the day we celebrate me defeating Kyuubi saving the village. That however isn't the reason we are gathered here today."

"I have learned that Kyuubi was provoked by Orochimaru because he was experimenting on her family in a Konoha lab. Orochimaru fled towards leaf and she followed falsely enraged at us. I was forced to protect the village by becoming the seal itself holding Kyuubi inside my own son. I was able to do this because Naruto's mother was dying and sacrificed her remaining life force to summon the Shinigami who made it all happen. After I became the seal I met Kyuubi and learned the truth. Over the last seven years Kyuubi and I have talked and grown close and have developed feelings for each other." He paused here and gave Kyuubi a quick kiss.

"As I was saying we fell in love and tried to contact Naruto so we could talk with him. We had been trying for a year so we could comfort him through his personal hell but we only were able to call out to him and watch his memories. Kyuubi became attached to him and protective of him during this period also. Now after calling out to him for ages he stumbled across the part of his mind we were in. We talked to him for a while and he released the seal. Now he absorbed all of Kyuubi's chakra making his chakra coils grow and evolve to be able to hold more chakra. Kyuubi went into a recuperative state to recover her chakra while I took Naruto over her out for a day of fun. Now I am going to marry Kyuubi and she is going to adopt Naruto."

Arashi took a breather at this point and looked around the room gauging everyone's reactions. His eyes lingered on each person for a second before stopping on three people. He began seething again and started speaking again "Now Sarutobi why have you practically abandoned my son not even telling him or my teammates who he is? I have seen every beating and every act of discrimination you allowed to be done against him." The third had the decency to look ashamed and hid his head slightly.

His gaze turned towards Tsunade "So Tsunade-_kaa-san_" he said with venom seeping in his voice "Too busy gambling to look over my son? I thought of you as a mother and this is how you repay me? Leave my only son to rot while I'm trapped in him so you can go gamble and drink your problems away?"

His gaze left the crying blond and moved to Jaraiya. His gaze hardened and then softened looking at him. "And you, you were a father to me; you believed in me and did so much for me like believing in me and getting my life back on track. You swore to me. You swore to us. In front of my wife who was in her death bed and my face, you swore that when we were gone you would take care of him and protect him. The next day you left the village never lifting a finger to help him; you abandoned him to that hell-hole just so you wouldn't be inconvenienced while peeking at women and while writing smut."

Jaraiya looked down at his trembling hands tears falling freely from his eyes. The other two looked to be recovering from the verbal assault and began to try to apologize but were just ignored by Arashi. Jaraiya calmed down a little and asked "Arashi I am not proud of what I did, can you ever forgive me?" The other two just added on by saying a "Can you?" respectively.

Arashi sighed "I'm not the one who suffered for your mistakes. You should be apologizing to my son, if he forgives you I will too." The three looked at him pleadingly, hope played across their faces. They all wished to make it up to the boy and wanted his forgiveness. Naruto sat thinking while his friends were silently crying for him into his shoulders. "Very well I will forgive you all on two conditions each." All three visibly perked up small smiles started to form on their faces.

"The first condition is that all three of you will view my memories and see what you could have prevented and live with the guilt." Each visibly paled at this and all three thought simultaneously, 'As if I didn't feel guilty enough already.' "The second condition is that the old man has to tell everyone whose son I am, Tsunade has to stop gambling and can only drink in moderation, and Jaraiya has to stop peeking at women." All three were hesitant but eventually agreed. After all if they had done what the second condition said to do originally he wouldn't have suffered horribly.

Still they still felt a little bit saddened at everything happening. Kyuubi had each of the sannin touch Naruto's head and preformed a genjutsu similar to Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan's genjutsu which replayed his life in front of the in about three seconds. They all looked saddened and guilty but still looked happy, well Tsunade was smiling because she saw the exchange between Hinata and Naruto and thought it was cute, while the other two saw the exchange with Ten-ten and had perverted smirks and slight nose bleeds.

"Ok on to a happier topic Hiashi, Kenji and I have arranged for Ten-ten and Hinata to marry Naruto." Naruto sputtered while both girls squealed excitedly until they realized they had to share him and then began glaring daggers at each other. "Also today is Naruto's birthday, and I know its short notice but I was hoping we could celebrate it for the first time." When he finished everyone looked solemn until Hinata, after being convinced by her inner self, kissed him on the cheek and said loudly enough for everyone to hear "Aishiteru Naruto-kun, happy birthday." Ten-ten, not wanting to be out done kissed him on the lips and said "Happy birthday Naruto-kun, aishiteru."

At this everyone got exited and started celebrating and talking. The adults were talking about trying to find some entertainment or last minute gifts. Jaraiya wanted to have Naruto sign the toad contract as a present but was stopped by Kyuubi who claimed that he would sign her contract. Jaraiya didn't have many jutsu he could give the kid that he couldn't get from his father so he began thinking of a suitable gift. He grinned after coming up with the greatest gift possible in his opinion.

Many thought the same way as they each got into a contest trying to come up with the last minute present. Hell even Hiashi participated, well kind of you'll just have to wait and see. But while the adults were having their little contest the girls were having their own. Currently Ten-ten was winning two hundred and seven to one hundred and ninety. Pretty much it was a contest seeing who could kiss Naruto the most with a kiss on the lips being worth three points and everything else one point.

The contests ended, the girls ended up tying because Hinata let her inner voice talk her in to trying to make out with Naruto and she managed to get six three point kisses off before she was pulled off of him by Ten-ten, then everyone saw the cake entering being carried by two of the caterers. The cake was set down at the center of the table and everyone started singing.

_Happy Birth Day to you_

_Happy Birth Day to you_

_Happy Birth Day dear Naruto _

_Happy Birth Day to you_

Everyone started laughing happily at this and watched him blow out the candles. "Thank you everyone this means a lot to me. I was all alone for so long but now I am surrounded by caring friends and family. Thank you all." Everyone was touched by his little speech and Jaraiya said "Come on gaki, we all got you a present or something."

Naruto looked surprised but Hiashi came over and decided to be the first to give a gift. "Here Naruto, this is the Hokage's crystal ball, you can use it to keep an eye on anything just channel a little chakra in it and say a name. Also Hinata is going with you to live and train so here are some scrolls." He said handing him some scrolls, "And this is a letter for you, read it in private" he whispered before shoving a small scroll into Naruto's backpack.

This continued for a while with Tsunade giving him a complete scroll of all her medical jutsu and her super strength technique. The third gave him the forbidden scroll of sealing seeing as how Arashi made it, it really belonged to Naruto. He also gave each of the kids a scroll containing the four years of school work they would miss as well as a set of textbooks each.

Jaraiya walked over to him and presented him with a box and a scroll. He whispered to Naruto "Naruto don't open the scroll until your parents are gone" he then smiled and loudly said "Well open the box Gaki; I know you will like my gift." Naruto rolled his eyes and proceeded to open the box. Inside where four rings, two were platinum bands with white gold surrounding all but the outermost side of the ring. The other two rings were made of gold and platinum twists spiraling to two identical diamonds. Everyone knew what they were instantly, engagement rings.

Kenji gave Naruto a sword riddled with seals with a scroll on how to use it properly. He also gave him a not so subtle death threat if he should ever hurt Ten-ten. The threat earned him a slap upside the head from his daughter. Arashi had his son give his fiancés' their rings before he gave his gift. "Naruto for my gift I will teach you every technique I know and train you for four years." Naruto thanked his father while his team mates just gasped.

They knew Naruto was his son but Arashi hated sharing techniques and believed in creating your own. Not only that but Arashi swore to never take any students again because of Obito's death, he felt it was his fault for not teaching them properly and it lead to the deaths of five hundred Kumo-nin by his hand.

Kyuubi was the last person to give a gift but hers was the most appreciated. First she gave him the fox summoning scroll to sign, which he did eagerly. The she gave him an N-pod which she claimed was all the craze in spirit world. Lastly she asked him a question "Son do you want to go home?" those six words meant more to Naruto then all the other gifts combined. He had parents but now he had a mother's love and a home. He nodded once and stifled a sob.

Kyuubi did three hand seals and opened a portal to spirit world. "Naruto-kun lets go we still need to introduce everyone to the clan." Naruto nodded and looked both his fiancés' in the face. Both gave a slight smile and nod in response and all three made their way through the portal. Kyuubi followed soon after.

Arashi stepped towards the portal before looking over his shoulder. "Everybody, I will support Naruto unconditionally from now on. If he decides he wants vengeance on the village he will have the whole of spirit world backing him. We will return for the exams, and I want those three on the same team. Oh and he already has more chakra then the Kyuubi, Goodbye." And with that he walked through the portal which closed behind him.

**A/N ****Sorry this was late I have been ****putting it off way too much. Some people have been asking for special pairings in the harem while others wanted it to be kept small**** so it will be limited to three people. Ten-ten and Hinata already have been chosen so the last spot is available. I want to keep it in their age group. Now on the whole age thing… well Ten-ten is a year older and hangs out with older kunoichi and (hasn't been released yet)**** She reads the Icha Icha paradise series because of her obsession with Tsunade (She thought she should know everything about Tsunade including her team mates books)**

**Now someone has asked me to be a beta reader for them so there goes some more of my time but I have been coming up with a bunch of new stories. It has come to my attention that there ****is**** barely any Naruto/Hana or Naruto/Shizune fictions that are readable so I will try to make one. I do take challenges for stories ****as well as requests. I promise to read them but depending on what they are I might not accept. So don't ask for a Yaoi fiction it is not happening!**


	4. Outlines

**Breaking the Seal**

**Note**

**Big Review**

**Ok this story like one little scroll didn't go the way I planned it. ****I tried to combine my ideas for a dark fiction with my ideas for a happy fiction ****with the fourth coming back with even more plot ideas from another story idea where Kyuubi adopts him. All in all the story didn't set right because it goes from hell to heaven in one chapter, so I failed in my attempt to sandwich different story plots together. ****The only chapter I really feel proud of is the first one**** (but I personally feel my idea for the fourth being the seal is pretty ingenious)****. So for anyone that wants this story continued can do it themselves or can try to get their favorite author to do it for them. Now I have no problems with this except I do not want anyone to use the first chapter. The rest is up for grabs**** as long as you give credit where it is due**** I plan on extracting the first chapter and rewriting a darker fiction from there.**** And if you want my plot outline I was planning for the next chapter here it is in all its simplistic wonder-**

**first intro to fox clan mansion**

**go into minor clan politics (fox, snake and a few others are high Elite class… with fox in the most powerful position )**

**schooling with Naruto (ten-ten and Hinata rivalry for a little humor while learning how to use summon forms correctly)**

**Explaining****summons**** forms (****summons are**** spirits**** of humans**** that are immortal… ****(cant die of old age)**** and they change into representations of there clan when well… summoned)**

**snake clan gets in trouble by helping Orochimaru because they gave him texts of their necromancy and alchemy practices (similar to clan jutsu) and are forced to try to marry someone into the fox clan to avoid social status from dropping completely**

**snakes are forced to bring 14 year old Anko (who had just been betrayed by Orochimaru ) there to try to convince her to marry Naruto on their clans behalf (her terms are Orochimaru is to be killed on sight and basically disowned by the snake clan and she gets her curse seal removed, which originated from the snake clan)**

**then go into brief family/training mode where Naruto gets closer to parents and ****fiance's**** via 4****th****'s training **

**And that's really all I had planned for chapter four**


	5. New version

**Breaking the Seal**

**Note**

Ok here is an update. I have officially released my new first chapter of this story I hope you read and like it. Some of the beginning is the same but please read it all it does change. I promise


End file.
